Remember Girl on Fire, I'm Still Betting on YOU
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Katniss thinks of her life when she volunteered for Prim. Effie shows up, and the life she knows now is thrown upside down. Will she know who she truly is?


**Remember Girl on Fire, I'm Still Betting On YOU.**

**Summary: Katniss thinks of her life when she volunteered for Prim. Effie shows up, and the life she knows now is thrown upside down. Will she know who she truly is? **

**Note: I don't own the books or movie, or even the characters. Just what I thought SHOULD happen. I can't believe she killed off such a great character like Cinna :( and Finnick. You can't forget Finnick. Anyway, my 50****th**** story! :D **

**REVIEW AT THE END, KAY?! **

**~xXx~**

It was a bright, sunny sweet, sweet day. Or so everyone _else _thought. I never liked days like today, because then I remember my first Rasping. When I volunteered for Prim— sweet kind Prim. I remember her screaming my name, _"NO! Katniss!" _just like it was yesterday. I remember her high pitched voice as she called for me, and I longed to calm her.

And then, if by fate, Peeta was called. No one volunteered for him, and I felt sorry for him. The look of fear and sadness played upon his face, but I remember thinking how either I would need to kill him or someone else would. I remember my promise to Prim how _I _would come home.

I think of Gale next, and how his arms felt so right around me as he held me close, whispering how I could win and that I would. I remember the fear in my voice, as I told him the deadly truth. There were 24 tributes, only 1 came out.

When I think of District 12, I think of Gale and how we grew up together— how I felt like I would marry him till he betrayed me and killed my sweet Primrose! I felt tears form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. No matter how awful it was, I would be strong. _I was strong_.

Shortly after I met Effie for real, and then Haymitch, I knew my life would never be the same. Haymitch was like….he was like the father I had lost so long ago, but he was kinder- in his own way. He helped me survive the games, twice.

Haymitch still spoke to me, but when I saw him…I thought of the Capital and how they had broken me so far I was beyond repair. Maybe that was what Snow wanted. Everyone to be so broken, that he could control us. Look to a leader, and that was what started the Hunger Games.

I shook these thoughts from my head, and then I was thinking of my first games. I remembered fearing for my life, never seeing Prim again and then remembered the fear as flames danced around me. The cruel joke the Game Keepers played on me. The girl on fire really now was on fire.

I laughed at the thought, and then shook my head. Peeta showed up in front of me, and then smiled at me. "Hey Katniss," he said, "Ready to go for a walk?"

I nodded, and then took his hand. "Yeah, I am."

We went for our walk, and I listened to Peeta talk. It was nice, listening to him, but I felt nervous. Peeta loved me. I loved him— in my own little way. Why shouldn't we get married?

_Because then they win, HE wins. Snow. I can't let him win. _

I shook off the thoughts. We stopped, and then someone was rushing towards us. I stared in shock because it was _Effie. _"Effie!" I had gasped, and then the woman was hugging me.

"Katniss, oh my God! I missed you so much!" Effie said, as I felt tears fall onto my shirt. "I need you to come with me back to the Capital- you know what I mean!"

I hated the thought of going back _there_. "What for?" I asked coldly.

"They're finally letting out people they took! I must bring you there, since you're the Mockingjay!" Effie explained quickly, her breathing uneven. "Come, come! We must hurry!"

Peeta and I followed after the crazy girl since we had no other choice. We were back on our way to where our nightmares began.

~xXx~

We got back to where the Capital use to be and I swear it looked just as good as it once did. If not better, because it looked _normal_. I saw people who had helped us stand up for ourselves, and I smiled at them. People looked at me, with large eyes. I pushed it aside as I neared the building.

People were all around there, actually.

"Hey Catnip!" that voice…. I turn and found Gale. I smiled slightly, but all I could see was Prim's death.

"Gale," I said awkwardly.

He hugged me. "They're letting go the people the Capital had taken," Gale explained. "Can you believe it?"

I lied and nodded.

I felt Peeta come over towards us, and wrap an arm around me, but I pushed it away. I hated people looking at me. Peeta frowned, but I was watching the doors, before they called my name. "Katniss Everdeen,"

I had no other choice but to go up. They asked me to open the doors for the now free people. I nodded, and opened the door. People came out, and I smiled slightly at the sight. I seen faces that I didn't know, but had heard of. Then…. "Katniss?" it was…. Oh my God!

"Cinna?!" my mouth fall open.

It was Cinna. He looked different, less Capital and more like how I use to be. I ran to him, and hugged him. I didn't care, I missed him and because of that, I began to cry.

Cinna hugged me, and I knew that everyone was jealous. I didn't care, because I had him there again. "I missed you…" I murmured.

"I missed you too, Girl on Fire." Cinna whispered back.

I hadn't heard that name in a _long _time. I just smiled at him. "Never go, promise? You won't leave me too, right?"

"Never,"

I had someone I actually loved, back in my arms. I whispered love to him, knowing he couldn't hear me. I thought of my loved ones who didn't live any longer. _Prim. Finnick. Mags. My father. My mother (she never was the same after my father died). _Just so many people who were lost.

It seemed like my list was nothing, but I grew stronger. I was strong.

_I was Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. _


End file.
